Summer Rains
by tenshi2708
Summary: Edd finds counsel in spending time with Kevin. Fluffy one shot with a rather agreeable Kevin and a disgruntled Edd.


Kevin was on his way to the parking lot when a loud voice coming from the courtyard caught his attention. Edd was waving a free hand about, his other grasped tightly to a stack of textbooks, and giving a piece of his mind to a pair of boys standing there with dumb looks on their faces.

Kevin glanced around; there was no sign of the other Eds. "Strange," he mumbled and redirected his course towards Edd.

"And why you think you have the right to insult me I'll never know. I suppose-" Edd froze as Kevin clapped a hand over his shoulder.

"Hey D, these guys giving you trouble?" Kevin eyed the now rather nervous looking teens.

"Thank you Kevin but no I am in no need of assistance," Edd responded in a bit of a huff.

Kevin nodded. "Oh, okay then. But if you need me to _talk_ to anyone just let me know."

One of the boys squeaked, "W-we were actually just leaving! Weren't we Henry?"

The first boy gave Henry a look of desperation. "Yeah, yeah! We were just having a, uh a misunderstanding was all."

Kevin nodded. "Oh I see, well then why don't you apologize and go on your way?"

"Kevin I am more than capable-"

The boys interrupted in unison, "Sorry mister D!" Then turned on their tails and hurried away.

Edd let out an audible sigh. "Well excuse me but I really must be going." Edd began to walk away and it took Kevin a few quick steps to catch up with the long legged Edd.

"You sure you're alright?"

Edd shifted the books in his arms. "I am quite alright Kevin, just very busy at the moment."

"You headed straight home?"

Edd gave Kevin a quick sideways glance before directing his eyes forward again. "Yes."

"Well how about I join you then? We are headed in the same direction after all."

Edd was quiet for a moment before responding, "Alright."

The duo walked in silence for a bit before Kevin broke it again. "Where are dork and dorkier at?"

Edd shrugged. "They are otherwise engaged this evening."

Kevin cocked a brow. "Really? What was up with those kids back at the school?"

"They were trying to prove something by insulting me, but their taunts were ineffective."

"So why are you so pissy?"

Edd huffed and turned directly in front of Kevin, blocking his path and leered down at him. "I have had a long and strenuous day. My friends do not have time for me, I am constantly the punch line of peoples' jokes, and now I am dealing with you mocking me! Excuse me if you find me _pissy_."

Kevin leaned back, not used to Edd getting in his face. "Hey man ease up, I'm not mocking you. You just seem upset and I was worried was all."

"Why on earth would you be worried about me?"

"Shit I don't know D, maybe because we grew up together!? Sue me for trying to make sure you're okay. I didn't see the Eds around and some ass hats were obviously giving you shit so I stepped in to make sure you were alright. Fuck get outta my face." Kevin shoved Edd to the side and took a few angry strides forward.

Edd swallowed hard, a guilty knot formed in his stomach. He quickened his pace enough to return to Kevin's side but remained silent. As they reached the edge of the cul-de-sac Edd found the courage to speak again. "I apologize for my outburst. I don't seem to be accustomed to your company."

Kevin grunted. "Whatever." He kicked at a rock before continuing, "Since it sounds like you're free tonight wanna hang out? Maybe then you can get used to me."

Edd laughed. "Alright, just let me put my things away and I'll meet you out front."

Kevin nodded. He continued to his front door, unlocked it, and tossed his backpack inside. He closed the door and walked across the street to Edd's house wondering if the sock-head would have to alphabetize his school supplies before returning.

Apparently Edd didn't have much to do because the door opened again at almost that moment. "So where to?"

Kevin shrugged. "Wanna walk down to the creek?"

* * *

High school had provided its share of heartache and stress on Edd. Lately things had been getting progressively worse, and by no honest effort on any side, the Eds had begun to drift apart. The three were still as thick as thieves when they were together but things like extracurricular activities, jobs, and relationships were pulling the friends in different directions.

Edd was probably affected the most because of his lack of a relationship and few friends outside of school. He threw himself deeper into his studies to fight the loneliness, but he was also falling into depression. His moods were becoming increasingly sour and he was starting to push what friends he had away.

For what felt like the first time in a long time Edd was laughing. Not a half-hearted chuckle, but a full on belly, sometimes snorting, laugh. He covered his mouth with his hand, trying to hide his reddening features as his self-consciousness kicked in.

"Dude I'm telling you, you should have been there." Kevin let out a chuckle and turned to look at Edd who was lying on the grass beside him. He noticed a slight tint on Edd's cheeks and asked, "You okay? You're face is a little red."

Edd's eyes flicked up and locked with Kevin's for a moment. His face deepened in color. "Oh yes I'm fine," he looked away. "I just haven't laughed this hard in a while.

Kevin opened his mouth to say something when lightning cracked across the sky. Both boys sat up in a hurry. "Woah where did this storm roll in from?"

Clouds rolled in overhead and almost immediately began to pour out their loads. Kevin and Edd scrambled to their feet and under the nearest tree to, unsuccessfully, avoid getting drenched. Sheltered slightly from the branches they both took a moment to catch their breath.

"Well we'd better not stay under here long, trees do little to protect against lightning.

Kevin laughed. "Well yeah even I know that dork. Wanna just see how fast we can run home?"

Edd shrugged. "I suppose that's the only real option available."

"It's either that or climb this tree to try and get the lightning to dry us off."

Edd shook his head. "Okay let's get this over with."

Both boys shot out from under the tree in the direction of home. Kevin was a little surprised at how fast Edd had become. His long legs gave him a good stride and he had lost his dorky little way of keeping his elbows out when he ran. Kevin's years of football kept his directly beside Edd, but the ravinette almost got ahead of him a few times.

Almost the instant the pair reached the cul-de-sac, the rain stopped. Both soaking wet boys stopped in their tracks and their eyes met. Smiles split their faces and Edd said, "Summer rains, you can never predict them."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Well despite being soaked to the bone now, that was alright."

Edd nodded. "Yes, maybe we could hang out again sometime."

Kevin nodded. "Alright, it's a date." His eyes grew wide, "I mean a deal! It's a deal!"

Edd laughed. "Either way is fine with me." He turned and walked to his door, leaving Kevin standing frozen in place, red faced and with a stupid happy grin splitting his face.

"Choice."


End file.
